


While He's Touching Your Skin

by goddess_julie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, NHL All-Star Game, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: Auston, Mitch and Freddie are going to the All Star Game.  Freddie has a special surprise for his teammates to celebrate their friendship.  Auston and Mitch have a special surprise for their boyfriend to celebrate their relationship.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	While He's Touching Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So I swear this is the last All Star Fic I wrote. There were just so many opportunities and ideas that stemmed from them going together and I could have written like forty of them. I didn't even get into working through sex with other players from other teams and oh god... so this happened.
> 
> None of it is real, I make no claims. The only truths are what is true and everything else is made up.
> 
> Not betaed, so if you notice any mistakes, please holla at ya girl!

The week leading up to the All-Star Game has been much needed for the entire Maple Leafs team. They had a pretty fucking amazing end to 2019 and thought they’d started 2020 out well enough, but then they hit a rough patch including injuries, shitty offense and even shittier defense, and Freddie who has hit a wall that no one could have expected.

For all intense purposes, Freddie has always been a constant in net, and even when everyone else was shaky and uncertain. After their final game before the break, Keefe tore them a new one to the point where they’d all left the arena silent and with their tails between their legs. It wasn’t pretty to hear, actually it was fucking embarrassing, but it was necessary and had given them all something to think about as everyone made their way out of town for bye week relaxation plans.

Auston, Freddie and Mitch had left to go in separate directions. They’d all made plans to meet up in St. Louis for the All-Star Game on the Friday. Auston wanted to rehab his wrist and didn’t think it was fair for Freddie and Mitch to give up their plans just because of him, so Freddie had gone off to golf with a few of the guys while Mitch had gone to the beach.

Mitch is waiting at the baggage claim for Freddie’s flight when he sees the other man stroll towards him with effortless swagger. He’s wearing a charcoal grey suit and a pair of sunglasses that he definitely doesn’t need but still makes him look like a model. There is a messenger bag slung over his shoulder and Mitch watches him smirk when he spots him.

“Been here long?” Freddie asks softly. They clasp hands and pull each other in a one-armed hug, mindful of the crowds flocking into the St. Louis airport for the exact same reason they’re there. He slides his sunglasses up to the top of his head and their eyes meet in a long, concentrated gaze.

Mitch gives a short shake of his head. “Nah, just landed about forty minutes ago and took forever to get through for my luggage and find your baggage claim. I’ve been here maybe five or ten minutes?” He grins at the slow smile on Freddie’s lips, licking his own in response to the hunger in Freddie’s eyes.

Before they can say anything else, a buzzer sounds close by and the conveyor belt for the luggage starts moving. Freddie’s suitcase and duffel bag slides down the ramp and Mitch grabs the duffel while Freddie pulls his suitcase to the ground. They share a smile and head towards where Freddie has booked them a car to take them to the hotel.

“When is Auston coming in?” Mitch asks as they settle into the car and he rests his head on the seat behind him. He’s sitting close enough to Freddie so that their outer thighs are almost touching. Freddie has his suit coat over his lap and it is hiding the way their hands are touching and pinkie fingers are hooked together. Mitch shivers as he feels Freddie’s index finger scratch lightly at the seam of his pants mindlessly.

“I think his flight landed this morning. He caught an earlier flight and should already be at the hotel.” Freddie watches as Mitch’s face morphs into a frown. He looks like he’s trying not to be offended that Auston had told Freddie and not him that he’d come in earlier, and Freddie has to work not to laugh at him. Mitch opens and closes his mouth a few times and turns his head to look out the window.

Freddie tugs discreetly on Mitch’s finger before he tangles their ring fingers together as well. He waits until Mitch turns his head to look him in the eye and is surprised to see embarrassment in his blue depths.

“Have you checked your phone?” Freddie asks gently. He watches as Mitch’s eyebrows furrow and he blushes an even deeper shade of red.

Mitch’s answer is a roll of his eye and he squeezes Freddie’s fingers back as his lips curl into a sheepish grin. He doesn’t check his phone because he knows, deep down, if Auston texted Freddie, then there is most definitely a message on his phone as well. Ignoring the way Freddie is fondly rolling his eyes at him, he keeps his gaze on Freddie’s face and his grin turns into a wolfish smirk.

“So, bets on what Matty’s gonna wear tonight?”

Freddie offers a surprised expression. “He hasn’t told you what he’s wearing?”

Mitch shakes his head. “Nope. I figured he’d told you.”

Freddie shakes his head at Mitch’s words.

“Oh god, that means he’s going to wear something awful. He hasn’t told either of us, which means he’s going to have some god-awful outfit that is just so gaudy. And he knows we’ll try to stop him from wearing it so he won’t tell us and will just show up in it.” Mitch cackles and covers his mouth with his free hand.

“Or,” Freddie says, ever the devil’s advocate, “He’s had something really nice made for him for this. Like, he knows that we’re all going to chirp him so hard because we know how bad he’s going to want to look… and the boys are going to roast him if he’s got something awful, so he’s keeping it under wraps that it looks good. So he can surprise us.”

Mitch takes a moment to seriously ponder the scenario, he eventually shakes his head. “No. I don’t see it. It’s going to be awful, so awful that he’ll be able to pull it off and we’ll all still hate him for looking good even when he looks horrible.” He watches Freddie’s lips curl into a mischievous grin, his plush lower lip caught between his teeth. Freddie shakes his head, disagreeing with Mitch’s claims. Mitch feels his groin tighten and his cock fatten up.

“Do we have a bet?”

Mitch nods. “Usual stakes?”

“It’s a bet!”

~*~*~

By the time they’ve made it to their room, they meet up with Auston and spend the little time they have together catching up. Auston has decided, for some insane reason, that they should wait until after the skills competition to get off, so their time is spent making out, talking, making out even more and getting to the point that they’ve got to separate before someone gets so close that they just let go and come.

Each will be doing their own spots for the Leafs’ social media and they agree to get dressed separately. They’ll meet up in the lobby of the hotel so they’re able to take their car over to the Arena to start their red carpet walk and start the night’s events. Mitch arrives first in his black and maroon suit, waiting only a few minutes until Freddie steps off of the elevator in a suit that almost looks as though they’ve coordinated their outfits. He’s in a maroon coat and vest with a white shirt. Mitch has to focus on not drooling, or doing anything too embarrassing like shoving Freddie back into the elevator and dropping to his knees to suck him off. Damn Auston for wanting to wait until after the skills competition to get off. He’s so hard, so hungry for it that Mitch can feel the pressure in his groin vibrating through his entire body.

Mitch is fully aware of the sheer number of people milling around, taking pictures of them and a number of other players that he can see also hanging around the hotel lobby waiting for their cars. As discreetly as he can, Mitch adjusts the bulge in his pants and grins as he sees Freddie do the same when he stops abruptly in front of Mitch.

“God you look fucking delicious, Mitchy,” Freddie breathes into Mitch’s ear as he leans in for a hug. 

Mitch whimpers as he sniffs the cologne at Freddie’s throat and grips his hip tighter than he’d intended. He looks up into Freddie’s eyes and bites his lip playfully. He knows what the answer is going to be, but the closer Freddie gets to him, the more Mitch just ‘wants’. “Can we just go upstairs? For a bit? I don’t even need you to get naked, I can just blow you…” He is not at all embarrassed about the way he whimpers and how desperate his begging sounds.

He achieves the response he wants when Mitch feels Freddie tremble in his arms. They pull away and Freddie’s eyes are narrowed while Mitch smiles at him innocently.

“You’re so bad.”

The elevator opens and both men turn their attention to where Auston has stepped out and into the lobby. As if he’s walking on a runway, Auston struts across the lobby and ignores the number of people holding up their cameras to get pictures of him, his focus is solely on Mitch and Freddie.

Mitch and Freddie who both are unable to keep the surprise off of their faces. Both men are watching with wide eyes and similar shocked expressions. Once he’s arrived in front of the two men, Auston does a little twirl and ends with a flourish by putting his hand on his hip. “So?”

Both Mitch and Freddie respond at the same time.

“Fuck,” Freddie’s voice says in horror. “I can’t believe you won.”

“God damn it,” Mitch gasps out a breathy moan. “You fucking won.” 

Mitch certainly does not hide the way he adjusts himself in his pants. He doesn’t care if it’s on everyone’s insta feed for the next decade, he is hard and his cock needs at lease SOME kind of attention. He looks Auston up and down and lets out a low, keening groan. God, he needs to come and it needs to be soon.

It takes a few seconds for both men to realize what the other has said. They turn to face each other with renewed shock and confusion on their faces.

“Seriously?” Freddie asks with a laugh.

“Actually?” Mitch looks at Freddie like he’s gone crazy.

Neither notice the way Auston is preening at their attention on him, the way they can’t stop looking at him, not to mention the attention he’s getting from other people in the lobby.

“This is a classic look,” Auston says proudly as he puffs out his chest. “Ron Burgundy is in the HOUSE!”

“And I am here for every fucking second of it,” Mitch practically growls as he licks his lips suggestively. He steps in closer and lowers his voice so only Freddie and Auston can hear him. “Is it wrong how turned on I am right now? Like, how badly I want you to fuck me? RIGHT NOW? Because if either of you want to fuck me right now, I am NOT going to say no.”

“No,” Auston answers proudly while Freddie nods his head. 

“Yes. Disturbing actually. Very disturbing.” He pauses for a moment and gives Mitch a concerned look. “Seriously? Because I’m giving you the win. Readily and willingly. This is worse than even I could have imagined.”

Mitch shakes his head as he eye fucks Auston a little more. “No can do, Riko,” he says with a sexy smirk. He blindly pats Freddie on the shoulder roughly and sighs. “You won this bet fair and square. I’m embarrassed about how wrong I was about Auston’s outfit.”

Auston is beaming, giving Freddie a proud and almost smug look as he and Mitch start to head towards the exit of the hotel to where their car is waiting and their handlers are there to walk them through the process of the next few hours. Freddie follows at a slower pace with one hand covering his face and he other in his pocket. As he exits the door and watches Auston climb into the car he can’t help but ask one more time.

“Mitch? Really? You’re not fucking with me?”

It’s Auston’s turn to answer. “Ask him one more time and you can walk.”

Mitch’s cackle can be heard from inside the car and Freddie shakes his head and shuts his mouth.

The red carpet is absolutely amazing. All three are excited to be taking part, not only as Toronto Maple Leafs, but together. As best friends that met through hockey but have come to mean so much more to each other over the tenure of their time in Toronto. Once their meet and greet on the red carpet is over, Mitch and Freddie head into the locker room to change in to more comfortable clothing to wait for their skills competition and Auston stays in his suit to hit up the various interview stations and fan stations to show his appreciation for being selected for his fourth All Star Game.

He’s informed by someone with a headset on that he’s been asked to head down to the hallways to the locker rooms. There are a few photo opportunities to be had and the Leafs PR people want to shoot some footage for the fans back home and online.

He meets Mitch in the hallway who is practically vibrating with energy. Auston shivers at the grin on Mitch’s face, how wide and excited he is, but also at the pure heat in his dilated pupils once he’s seen Auston’s suit again.

“Mouse, I have to say, I thought you would chirp me worse than Riko has about this outfit.”

Mitch licks his lips and shakes his head. “Oh god, I did too. But fuck, I don’t know what it is.”

They stare at each other, silently but with knowing smiles as they wait for Freddie to join them. It’s only a few moments later that they see him coming from the locker room with a box in his hand and a shy smile on his face.

There are dozens of people milling around, noise echoing from every direction and a half a dozen videographers making tape for each of the teams’ fans, but for a moment, it’s just the three of them in that hallway. Auston is looking between Freddie and Mitch as he watches them do the same.

It’s Freddie who finally breaks the silence. “So, my helmet and pads arrived.”

Mitch and Auston share a confused smile and half shrug. It’s not that they didn’t think he’d have his gear sent ahead so he didn’t have to worry about it. Mitch did the same thing, and so did everyone else most likely. They’re barely cognisant of the PR team recording the interaction.

“Great?” Mitch chirps and flashes his thumbs up. “We kinda like your face and legs how they are in Toronto. I’m sure the fans would be sad if you weren’t wearing your mask and took a puck to the face.”

“Smartass,” Freddie whispers under his breath with a laugh. “I had a special mask made up, special pads.” He opens the box and pulls the helmet out. Freddie had taken a few extra minutes earlier when he received the packages to appreciate the work that had went into it and how fucking happy he was that he’d had the idea. His fingers have already traced the illustrations so much that he could probably draw them by memory and his stomach is fluttering just thinking about wearing it. He takes a shallow breath and offers it for Mitch and Auston to look at.

He knows they’ve realized what it is by the gasp of breath Mitch takes and the nervous chuckle that escape’s Auston’s lips. Both men are looking at Freddie’s mask like they don’t believe it, their cheeks are pink and they’re touching it like they’re afraid it will break. Or disappear.

“Are you kidding me? Auston says with awe as he pulls the mask from Mitch’s hands to bring it closer to his face. He’s got his embarrassed grin covering his face. He wants Freddie to know how much it means to him, to both of them but he’s also aware of the dozens of people around them and the fact that this will be all over social media within minutes.

“No,” Freddie’s cheeks are a hint of pink. He’s glad that the cameras and all of the attention is focused on Mitch and Auston so that no one is paying him any mind. He watches the two of them ooh and aww over the mask and loves how pink both of their cheeks are.

“Ooooh, okay. What side are you on this? Mitch asks with a smirk. 

“I’m on this side.” Auston runs his finger over the picture of himself and Freddie.

“Let me see. You look cute?”

“Yeah, I look cute.”

Freddie can’t help but snort his laughter at their flirting and knows the fans who watch for it, will love this content when it hits twitter and Instagram.

“Fred,” Mitch whispers once Auston has handed him the mask to see for himself. On one side of the mask is a drawing of Mitch hugging Freddie after a game, the 16 MARNER clear on the back of his jersey as they hug. The other side has a drawing of Freddie and Auston pre game, as they often stretch together, looking out at the ice and fans around them.

A question interrupts their moment and all three men focus on the video camera in front of them.

“So, Freddie, would you like to tell us about the mask you had made for the All-Star Game this weekend?”

“I wanted to have a special mask made that captured pictures of Mitchy and Matts with me. All of us together, kind of like Three Best Friends who are fortunate to come to this game together.”

“When did you come up with the idea?”

If Auston and Mitch are surprised at how embarrassed and shy Freddie is, they don’t show it. He knows his smile is wider than what he gives reporters asking questions but he’s here, with these two men that he loves as much as he loves hockey, and for him to be able to pay tribute to them in this way, is everything. It’s as much as he can do publicly without outing them all, and still it saves a piece of their relationship for themselves because he knows Auston and Mitch know how much they mean to him. How much he loves them.

“The night that Mitchy was voted in. It was great that I was coming with Auston, but when Mitchy got the call that he’d been voted in, I knew I was going to do something. I called my guy and gave him the idea of what I wanted to do for my mask. It couldn’t have been more perfect.”

She turns her attention to Auston. “And you? Did you know he was going this?”

Auston gives a shake of his head and grins. “No clue.” He grins at Mitch who is still beaming is 1000-watt smile. “You had to have known about this?” For Freddie to keep a secret from one of them like this is understandable, but from both? Auston would have guessed that he’d need to share his excitement with someone. He’s surprised when Mitch shakes his head.

“I had no idea.”

They have a little bit more film to tape and once they’re given the okay to go, Auston lets them know he’ll be in the seats and he’ll see them when he can. He still can’t get over the mask that Freddie had made for them and feels an undercurrent of excitement that hadn’t been there earlier.

Freddie is magic in the net and Auston is always in awe of him when he’s afforded the opportunity to just sit back and watch. His eyes are focused, he’s deep inside his head and sometimes his body will move in ways that Auston could only dream of moving. He breaks his streak of saves and Auston can see the frustration on his face. It’s the skills competition at the All-Star Game, but that doesn’t matter to Freddie, he’s a competitor and hates to lose. 

Third place finish, Auston can tell, is pissing Freddie off but not to the point where he’s going to let it ruin the weekend. He skates over by where Auston is watching and flashes him a discreet wink through the mask, it’s a wink that Auston knows to look for and he purses his lips playfully.

The next thing they know, Mitch is waiting for his turn. Auston can tell he’s excited and pumping himself up and he holds his breath as he watches. In the end, Mitch comes in second. Technically, he’s first, but they miss counting the points for one of his shots and part of him wants to complain, and knows Mitch does too, but they both know that it’s for fun and Mitch isn’t the type to demand to be recognized as the best. Even when he is.

It takes time for everyone to come out of the locker rooms after the skills competition has finished. Everyone is socializing and putting rivalries to rest, if not just for the weekend. Auston probably COULD go into the locker room for Mitch and Freddie but he’s content in waiting for them to come to him.

He’s talking to Connor McDavid of all people when Mitch appears and grins at the sight of his boyfriend and one of his best friends chatting.

“You coming out tonight Marns?” Connor says with a smirk, like he doesn’t already know what Mitch’s answer is going to be.

Mitch’s eyes dart to Auston who is watching him with amusement. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t give anything away and Mitch starts to chuckle. “As much as I’d love to Davo, maybe tomorrow night. I’ve got plans tonight. Big plans.”

“I’ll bet you do,” Connor snickers knowingly. “Seriously though. Tomorrow night. Get your plans all out of your system tonight, tomorrow night we’re gonna chill.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mitch answers happily. There are times that he still can’t believe that this is his life. That he’s playing pro hockey for his hometown team, that his best friends are living their dreams in the NHL too, that they get to do this together and that on his journey, he’s found the two people he never expected to find, let alone deserve. “I promise,” he says when Connor raises one eyebrow in warning.

“I promise that we won’t monopolize Mouse all weekend and you can have him tomorrow night,” Auston promises with his hand over his heart. He’s surprised at the glare Connor gives him.

“Him? We’d better get all three of you assholes,” Connor says with a bark of laughter. He slaps Auston’s chest playfully. He turns to Mitch and pulls him in to a one-armed hug. “Make sure you bring your better thirds with you. It’s been too long since we’ve hung out and you guys sulked when we kicked your asses earlier this month and wouldn’t come out with us.”

“Fucker,” Mitch growls and bites Connor’s neck roughly. He only gets a laugh in response as Connor jumps out of Mitch’s arm and hurries away.

“So,” Auston says when they’re almost alone in the hallway. There are still a number of people milling around making plans and cleaning things up for the festivities tomorrow, but no one is paying much attention to them. 

Mitch steps in closer so that they can speak without anyone overhearing.

“The original plan was for me and Freddie to wreck you tonight,” Auston says it like it doesn’t nearly bring Mitch to his knees. Mitch whimpers and he catches the way Auston’s lips curl into a cocky smirk. “Like full on, fuck your ass, fuck your face, eat you out until you’re begging and then just when you think you can’t take more, you’re crying for us not to stop.”

It’s as though someone has turned up the heat to full blast in the hallway. Mitch’s stomach is clenching with arousal, his cock is throbbing and he has to bury his face into Auston’s shoulder to pretend that he’s laughing at something he said so he doesn’t cry out for everyone to hear how fucking turned on he is.

“It’s your first All Star Game…”

Mitch cuts Auston off. “It’s Freddie’s too.”

Auston flashes him a sweet smile. “Yeah, but you were voted in by the fans, Mouse. That’s so boss. Like, THEY want you here as much as we do. And Freddie wanted us to focus on you tonight, treat you right. He loves watching me fuck you and come into your ass without a condom so he can fuck my come back into you as he shoots his load into you next.”

“O…okay?” His voice absolutely does not crack. Just like he’s not panting into Auston’s suit coat, scenting him.

“But fuck, that mask though. I think before we go with Fred’s plan, we need to give him something as a thank you.”

Auston’s words cause for Mitch to take a deep breath in and just remember hours earlier when Freddie had shown them the mask he’d had made, for them. How he was wearing his heart on his helmet for everyone to see. Even if people didn’t understand exactly what it meant, he and Auston did. And that’s why Freddie did it.

“That fucking mask,” Mitch agrees.

“Tonight is about him,” Auston vows. “Like, it’s not that I don’t want you to sit on my face, because I could spend every day like that…”

“Fucking hell, Matts,” Mitch whimpers loudly and tries to stop Auston from finishing his sentence. “Can you just not… like, NOT right now?”

“Why, getting you hard?”

He’s about five seconds from slapping the smug smile off of Auston’s face. Instead he growls. “Someone decided we couldn’t come until after the skills competition. Someone came dressed up like a fucking wet dream. Someone is so damn close to making me come just from how fucking filthy your mouth is so yes. I’m really fucking hard right now.”

“You kiss your mother with that filthy mouth?” Auston teases playfully.

Mitch smirks as he leans in to growl directly into Auston’s face. “No, I kiss YOUR mother with this filthy mouth.”

“What the hell did I just walk into?” Freddie asks with a laugh. Auston looks properly horrified and Mitch is a lot proud of himself. He ruffles Mitch’s hair and pulls him close. “And babe,” Freddie presses his mouth against Mitch’s ear and licks at his lobe. “If you want him to fuck you tonight, maybe don’t talk about kissing Ema. Like, ever.”

“Like, why?” Auston asks faintly. His focus moves from Mitch to Freddie and he steps closer to the older man. “Why?”

“Oh babe,” Freddie coos and pulls Austin in for a hug. He’s doing his best to stifle his laughter but is not succeeding.

“But, why though?” Auston repeats as he pouts at Mitch who rolls his eyes and laughs. They head out to the car that is waiting for them. Freddie pauses as Mitch and Auston climb into the farthest back seat of the SUV and follows in to sit between the two boys and the driver. It affords Auston and Mitch the opportunity to continue their discussion from earlier while Freddie thinks that they’re just warming up for the show that he thinks they’ll be putting on for him when they get back to the hotel.

“Plan?” Mitch whispers softly so that Freddie can’t hear.

“We’ll tag team him. I thought maybe you’d eat him out,” Auston anticipates the way Mitch’s breath hitches at the suggestion. It’s not something that Freddie allows himself to enjoy all that often, as he prefers to focus most of his attention on Mitch and Auston and is more selfless than he should be considering how much Auston and Mitch love eating him out.

“And you’ll blow him?” Mitch lets his lips brush against Auston’s cheek, licking playfully at his jaw.

“Then, once he comes, I’ll fuck you so he can watch and when he’s hard again and you’ve come all over yourself for him, I’ll ride him.”

“Oh god, ride him so he can watch his cock in your ass?” Mitch makes sure to check the driver isn’t paying them attention and Freddie is speaking softly into his phone as he’s probably speaking to his family. He leans in to press his mouth directly against Auston’s ear as his hand covers his groin. “You know how much he fucking loves watching his cock spear you open, the way your thighs look as you ride him and your hole opens so pretty for him.”

Mitch smirks as Auston forcibly removes his hand from his lap. Their fingers are threaded together and only separate when they reach the hotel. Freddie is going to drop his things off at his room and then meet them both at Mitch and Auston’s room.

It’s less than half an hour later when Freddie finds himself standing at Mitch and Auston’s hotel door. He pauses for a moment, wondering if he should use the key or knock. Finally, he swipes the card through the door and before he can push the lever to open the door he’s being pulled in and pressed roughly against the back of the door.

“What fucking took you so long?” Mitch asks with a growl as he reaches up to cover Freddie’s mouth with his own. 

It’s a natural reaction to fall into Mitch’s kiss, licking into his mouth as the shorter man opens his lips to welcome him in. The kiss is deep, hungry and Mitch is rutting against him frantically until Freddie wraps his arms around Mitch’s lanky body to rest on his hips. He has to use all of his will power to slow their kiss down, running his fingers up and down Mitch’s sides in calming, soothing motions as he whispers into the kiss. “Shhhhh, Mouse. I’ve got you.”

He pulls away just enough so that he can take in the man in front of him. Mitch wearing only a pair of boxer briefs, chest bare and heaving with the effort to take long, gasping breaths. His hair is mussed, most likely from Auston’s hands before he arrived and his lips are swollen and raw.

Freddie moans as Mitch lets out a tortured whine and leans back in for more. “Fuck Freddie,” Mitch moans against his mouth. “Those pads, that helmet,” as he’s speaking, he’s tugging clumsily at Freddie’s t-shirt to take it off. Once his shirt is off and thrown on the floor, Mitch has pressed Freddie against the door again and has latched his mouth onto a nipple, licking and biting at it. 

It’s as Freddie’s eyes are rolling back into his head that he looks further into the room to see Auston propped up on the bed, gloriously naked with his legs propped up and stroking his cock leisurely. Auston is watching them with a mixture of arousal and love and once he’s certain he has Freddie’s attention, he collects the precome that has gathered at the end of his cock and makes a show of licking his finger seductively.

“Mitchy,” Freddie’s voice is low and hoarse. It pains him to have to pull Mitch’s mouth from where he’s sucking bruises into his chest enthusiastically. “Babe, wanna go to the bed. Wanna watch Matts fuck you.” He’s confused at the smile he’s met with from both Auston and Mitch and the mischief in their eyes. Mitch looks up with a wide smirk and shakes his head.

“Nope,” is all Mitch says as he grabs a hold of Freddie’s hand and pulls him to the bed. “Not yet.”

“Matts?” Freddie asks. He watches as Auston shifts to kneel on the bed, gorgeous thighs spread and his cock laying across his left thigh in an open invitation. Freddie’s mouth waters and he looks up at Auston’s eyes when he hears the younger man’s chuckle. 

“C’mere,” Auston suggests. He watches Freddie lick his lips and without further prompting, Freddie leans in and lets Auston take him in a hungry kiss. Their mouths move expertly together and Auston moves closer to the edge of the bed so that he can get a better angle to ravage Freddie’s mouth. His hands move immediately to Freddie’s hair and he finds himself going boneless in his arms. When they pull away, he is pleased to see that Mitch has managed to get Freddie’s jogging pants off and he’s standing there completely naked.

Mitch has stepped in behind and has wrapped his arms around Freddie’s torso, stroking every bit of skin he can reach. It is a gorgeous sight to watch Freddie sag against Mitch’s chest and allow the smaller man carry his weight, be his strength as he lets his head fall back and rest on Mitch’s shoulder. “That’s it Freddie,” Mitch whispers against his throat. “Let us take care of you tonight.”

With Mitch stroking Freddie’s chest and pressing gentle kisses to his jaw and throat, Auston reaches down to take Freddie’s cock into his hand and begins stroking him in long, confident flicks of his wrist. Freddie has one hand in Mitch’s hair, holding his head firm so that they can share an awkwardly angled kiss as his other moves down to thread into Auston’s hair as he gently pumps his hips to fuck Auston’s hand.

“But …Mitchy…” Freddie can’t stop the loud groan that escapes his mouth as he pulls away. “Was going to… about you… wanted to watch Matts fuck you and then fuck you after.” He leans in to press his mouth against Mitch’s, unable to do more than just pant hotly into his mouth. His whole body is on fire and Freddie can feel tremors from the tips of his fingers to his toes that are curled tightly into the carpet beneath his feet. Freddie refuses to be embarrassed about the noises he makes when Auston pulls off of his cock, a string of salvia connecting his lips to the tip of Freddie’s dick as he does so. He’s not sure when Auston’s mouth replaced his hand, but the sight of the younger man’s eyes wet from unshed tears and lips swollen and red has Freddie moaning hotly against Mitch’s throat.

His voice is raw, evidence of Freddie fucking his throat, when Auston speaks. “Tonight is about you Riko.” He leans in to kiss Freddie softly. “That mask dude, so fucking sick. Just seeing it, watching you open the box took my breath away.” He straightens up so that he can take Freddie’s mouth in a messy kiss.

“So, we want to thank you,” Mitch picks up as he watches Auston and Freddie’s kiss deepen. He waits for a few moments until they pull away. Mitch’s eyes meet Auston’s and they share a million words between them in that gaze. 

“Come up here,” Auston whispers into Freddie’s ear. He helps Freddie climb onto the bed and stops the other man when he tries to turn over to lay on his back. “Nuh huh. Nope.” Auston guides Freddie so that he’s on his hands and knees near the top of the bed, giving Mitch enough room to climb on behind him, his thighs spread obscenely.

It is one of the most gorgeous sights that Mitch has ever seen in his entire life. Freddie, on his hands and knees, ass spread and back arched with Auston’s beautiful mouth whispering love and thanks directly into Freddie’s ear. Freddie’s head is bowed and Mitch can see the way his body is slightly trembling. He runs a soothing hand over Freddie’s back and down his spine until he gets to the swell of his ass.

“You good babe?” He asks.

“So fucking good,” Auston answers. He’s sitting in between Freddie’s arms and tilts his face up to kiss him gently. He has brushed Freddie’s sweat slick hair off of his forehead and presses a kiss to his temple.

Mitch spreads Freddie’s ass cheeks apart and watches his back arch even further. He leans in to lick a stripe from his taint to his hole, circling the pucker with his tongue. “And you Fred? You good babe?”

“Oh god,” Freddie whines. He’s presenting his ass for Mitch, and it makes Mitch’s stomach flutter to watch this strong, beautiful man at his mercy. “More…”

“I’m going to give you more,” Mitch promises softly. “Going to give you everything Freddie, because you deserve everything. You deserve everything and more.” Mitch leans in and begins sucking Freddie’s hole with determination. He is vaguely aware of Auston kissing Freddie, distracting him from the overwhelming sensation of Mitch fucking his tongue as deep into Freddie as he can manage. He is alternating between sucking at the sensitive skin and biting sharply at the skin around Freddie’s pucker.

It is entirely possible that Mitch is moaning and whimpering as loudly as Freddie at the moment.

“You should see what you look like from this angle,” Auston moans as he pulls off from Freddie’s mouth. His eyes are clouded, mouth is swollen and he’s breathing heavily. 

Mitch looks up from where he’s fit one of Freddie’s balls into his mouth and he’s fingering Freddie with two fingers. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Auston cups himself and strokes his erection a few times. “How Fred’s back is arched, how he’s just fucking his ass up into your face like he can’t get close enough to your mouth. How you can see just the top of your head, your eyes closed and how fucking loud you are when you eat him out. Like you want to just eat his ass all fucking day.

“I do,” Mitch moans. He pulls away which causes Freddie to moan as well as he drops his head to rest his cheek on Auston’s thigh. He crawls over so that he can share a filthy kiss with Auston, fucking deep into his mouth with his tongue. They continue to kiss until the bed starts shaking and they see that Freddie has gotten a hand under himself and is stroking his cock with frantic desperation.

“Oh no babe,” Auston says with a chuckle. “That’s mine tonight.”

It takes a few seconds to move them into a position that works for all three of them. Freddie has barely enough strength to hold himself up, so Auston positions him at the edge of the bed, legs bent and spread so that Mitch, when kneeling on a pillow on the floor, is at a perfect angle to continue eating him out. Auston spreads out beside Freddie and once Mitch has resumed his assault on Freddie, he’s able to lean over and swallow him right down to the root on his first try.

By the time Mitch has slid two fingers along side his tongue and is stroking Freddie’s prostate, Auston has relaxed his throat and Freddie’s cock is as far in as he can go.

“I’m…” Freddie stutters in broken sentences. “Fuck, I’m gonna … so close…”

“Do it Fred,” Mitch encourages against Freddie’s thigh in desperate pants. “Wanna watch Aus swallow your come.” He watches Freddie barely able to lift his head and they share a glance before Mitch lowers his face back to where his fingers are still working in Freddie’s body.

Once they start with the intention of getting Freddie off soon, it takes almost no time for the older man to be whimpering and moaning at a louder volume. His hips are thrusting wildly against Auston, who is taking it like a pro. Mitch is caught between focusing on Freddie’s face and Auston’s as he takes a moment to breathe and slide three fingers into Freddie’s ass. 

If there is one thing that Freddie knows in this moment, it is that he has never felt this desperate. He can barely breathe from it, his whole body on the edge of an orgasm that has the power to wreck him entirely. He can vaguely hear the choking sounds of Auston letting Freddie use his mouth and throat with reckless abandon. There are tears leaking from the corner of his eyes and he is so sensitive that he can feel every single nerve ending everywhere in his body.

Freddie isn’t given a chance to warn Auston that he’s going to come, his body just explodes in bright lights, violent trembling and a shout that is near deafening. By the time he comes to, he’s cocooned tightly between Auston and Mitch who have moved him so that they’re all in the middle of the king-sized bed. They are kissing leisurely over him and he lets his gaze lock on the way their tongues move effortlessly back and forth between their mouths.

When Mitch pulls away seconds later, Freddie watches his face morph into a happy grin and his eyes are dancing. “He’s awake!”

Freddie watches Auston’s lips curl into a smug smirk and he leans down to kiss him just as leisurely as he’d been kissing Mitch. “Welcome back.”

There is no way that either of them are going to let him live this down. He’s almost afraid to ask how long he was out, but he has to know.

“Not long,” Mitch takes pity on him and presses his face to Freddie’s throat. “But now that you’re up, Matty can fuck me. We wanted to wait so you could watch.” The sleepy grin that Freddie gives is all the incentive they need to get started. Mitch shifts so that he’s on his stomach, hips arched so that Auston can climb over Freddie and slide between Mitch’s thighs.

Mitch has turned his head so that he’s facing Freddie, when their eyes meet, he offers a sexy smile as he’s wagging his eyebrows suggestively. “Ready Riko?” He asks.

Freddie looks up from Mitch’s face to where Auston has both of his hands firmly gripping Mitch’s hips and is looking down at the offering of Mitch’s ass. “Do it babe,” he says as he trails his fingers down Auston’s bare hips. “Get him ready.”

“Already ready,” Mitch whines. He wriggles his hips impatiently. “Been fucking ready forever, just fuck my ass Matts. Fucking stick it in and fuck me.” Reaching deep down, Mitch finds enough energy to pull himself to his elbows and raise his head. “Freddie, come kiss me, please. Maybe he’ll fuck me if you’re kissing me.”

“So fucking bossy,” Auston teases as his eyes meet Freddie’s over Mitch’s back. He places his cock head at Mitch’s rim and nods towards Mitch’s face, an indication for Freddie to obey Mitch’s order. “Do it Riko, kiss him. Distract him while I fuck him.”

The moment Freddie captures Mitch’s mouth with his own, Auston slowly begins to push into him. Mitch is overwhelmed between the feeling of Auston’s hands on his hips and his cock sliding into him and Freddie sucking Mitch’s tongue into his mouth and manipulating his lips with his own. He begins to whimper into Freddie’s mouth and lets the other men take care of his pleasure. 

“Freddie,” Auston’s whimper echoes in the otherwise silent room. “Need you.”

Mitch feels Freddie laugh into his mouth and they pull away so that their noses are brushing and Mitch can feel Freddie’s breath against his lips.

“You need to see this, how fucking good his ass looks with my cock in it,” Auston grunts as he moves one hand from Mitch’s hip to rub up and down his back until his fingers are stroking the pucker of Mitch’s hole lovingly.

Mitch can hear the smack of Auston and Freddie’s lips as they kiss behind him. Auston’s pace has become more sporadic, his hips stuttering more than when he’d been focused on thrusting in and out in a demanding rhythm. As much as Mitch wants to turn over and watch, he loves the blindness that comes with not knowing what is coming next. This is why when he feels Freddie’s tongue trace the top part of his pucker, the exact point where Auston’s cock is entering his body, he lets out a tortured moan. He can feel the rough prickles of Freddie’s beard against his sensitive skin and can’t stop his hips from thrusting back against Auston as he thrusts forward.

It is a matter of seconds before Mitch’s arms collapse under him and he’s face first in the pillow beneath his head, biting the pillowcase roughly.

Auston slows his hips and begins rolling steady thrusts into Mitch’s body. He knows that Mitch is chasing his orgasm, but he wants to make him wait, wants him to feel the orgasm with his entire body. As Freddie wraps his arms around him, Auston leans into the other man and falls into his kiss.

“Doing so well Matts,” Freddie whimpers into Auston’s kiss. “God, look at Mitchy, he’s all laid out for us, begging to come.” He tangles one hand in Auston’s hair and tugs roughly as he tilts his head so that he can fully capture Auston’s mouth with his own.

“Please…” Mitch whimpers into the pillow beneath him. “So close.”

Freddie pulls off of Auston to slide one hand underneath Mitch’s body to stroke his cock. He can feel Mitch’s body reacting to the dual sensation, thrusting back and forth between spearing himself more on Auston’s cock and further into Freddie’s fist. He leans his mouth to Mitch’s ear and presses a soft kiss to his jaw.

“Mitchy, you wanna come? You wanna come on Matty’s cock?”

“Oh god,” Mitch whimpers.

“He looks so good fucking you. His face is all red, all scrunched up at how good your ass feels around his cock. His mouth open, just begging for a cock in it, or your tongue.”

“Freddie…” Mitch stutters out ragged breaths as he rests his forehead on Freddie’s shoulder.

“Come for him, come so he can come inside you. Then when he comes…”

“I’m going to ride you Riko,” Auston grunts. The faster he can get Mitch off, the faster he can come in Mitch’s ass, the faster they can get back to Freddie. He watches the look of surprise cross Freddie’s face turn back into desire. “Gonna lay you back, sit my ass on your cock and ride you so hard.”

Auston doubles up his efforts fucking into Mitch in hard, snaps of his hips while Freddie is jerking Mitch off in long, tight strokes as he fucks his tongue into Mitch’s mouth.

It isn’t until Mitch is making ‘uh uh uhhhh’ grunts into Freddie’s mouth and his body is slack, easily manipulated by both of his lovers, that his orgasm rolls over him. Freddie strokes him through each spurt of his cock, streams of come coating the bed beneath him and his chest. It is Mitch’s orgasm that causes his body to tighten around Auston’s erection and milks his orgasm from him. Freddie has traced Auston’s lips with come covered fingers before he slides them between his lips for Auston to suck. Once Auston’s body sags against Freddie’s broad chest, Mitch collapsed on the bed beneath him, Freddie pulls Auston in to kiss Mitch’s come from his plush lips, transferring the taste back and forth between their mouths until Auston is no longer able to remain upright. He pulls out of Mitch and is mesmerized by the way Mitch’s hole flutters angrily at the emptiness of Auston’s cock sliding out. A weak stream of come slips out of Mitch and both Auston and Freddie groan at how filthy it looks and how much both want to lean in and taste him, suck Auston’s come from Mitch’s body.

Mitch rolls over, practically mauling Auston with exhaustion but a renewed hunger. He bites and sucks at Auston’s mouth until neither can breathe and their chests are heaving for air.

“Freddie’s turn,” Mitch growls. He still has his ass turned up so as not to lose any of Auston’s come.

“Gotta get him ready,” Freddie says as he reaches for Auston’s hips. He reaches over to grab a handful of Auston’s ass cheek and feels his finger catch on something. Looking up at Auston, he sees a smirk on the other man’s face.

“Ahead of you Frederik,” Auston crows. He makes a show of turning his ass towards Freddie and slowly withdrawing the small plug that he’d placed between his cheeks hours earlier.

Freddie glances at Mitch who looks as mystified as he does. 

“When did…”

“At the Enterprise Centre. And fuck you both for always making fun of my fanny pack, I keep a lot of important tools in there.”

Mitch immediately breaks into laughter, pressing his face into Freddie’s chest as Auston crawls to hover over Freddie’s hips.

“Wait.”

Auston pauses and Mitch looks up from where he’s licking patterns on Freddie’s chest. “Face me.”

“If I face that way, you can watch my ass as you fuck it.”

“But if you face this way,” Freddie counters. You and Mitchy can make out while he sits on my face and you ride me.”

Mitch’s groan is loud, his body visibly trembling at Freddie’s suggestion. He whimpers as Freddie pulls him up to press their mouths together hotly. 

“Please Mitchy, want it so bad. Want to eat you out, eat Matts’ come out of you while he fucks himself on me.”

There is absolutely no way that Mitch is going to be able to come again. His body is still overstimulated and he’s not sure he hasn’t stopped trembling from the force of his orgasm, but he sees the hunger in Freddie’s eyes, the pure want in his voice and he has never been able to deny this man anything.

“Fuck, yeah. Course.”

Freddie gets comfortable, pillows supporting his head and neck as Auston slowly places Freddie’s cock at his entrance. When they’re both ready, Auston lowers himself inch by inch until his ass is flush against Freddie’s hips, the older man’s cock buried to the hilt in Auston’s ass.

They build a slow rhythm of Auston rising and falling on Freddie while snapping his hips in sideways motions so that Freddie punches directly into his prostate in regular intervals. When he’s ready, when Freddie is able to catch his breath, he reaches for Mitch. 

“Now babe,” he moans. “Climb up.”

Mitch looks up at Auston who has a hungry smile on his face. He’s slowly getting hard again nods for Mitch to join in with them. He whimpers as Freddie takes a firm hold on his hips and places him exactly where he wants him. Within seconds, Mitch can feel Freddie’s breath, hot on his hole and his tongue darting out to lick at the wetness around his opening.

They move in perfect harmony, the three of them working together and manipulating each other’s bodies with practised ease. Mitch’s mouth finds Auston’s and they share a hungry, filthy kiss as Auston’s hips ride Freddie without pause.

With one hand in Mitch’s hair, Auston uses his other to reach behind him and blindly reach for Freddie’s balls. He strokes what he can of the silky, soft heat of Freddie’s balls and swallows Mitch’s squeak.

“Gonna come, so close…” Freddie’s moan is punctuated with a shocked scream from Mitch.

“Christ,” Mitch yelps with a throaty moan.

“What,” Auston breathes against Mitch’s throat.

“He fucking bit my ass.” Mitch moans again, his hips snapping and grinding down further on Freddie’s face. “He did it again.” 

Auston and Mitch begin to laugh into their kiss, causing Freddie to whimper sadly as Auston pulls Mitch in close so that they’re pressed tightly to one another. His hands wrap around Mitch’s lithe body and cups his ass roughly, spreading his cheeks for Freddie to watch him slide a finger into Mitch’s stretched hole.

Freddie’s eyes open to watch Auston’s eyes flutter shut as he falls deeper into his kiss with Mitch. The strength of Mitch’s back, the way Auston’s large hands span each ass cheek to spread him open and the red bite marks he himself has just left on Mitch’s milky white skin as Freddie reaching out to embrace Mitch’s hips on his stomach and resting his hands on Auston’s. Auston’s eyes open mid kiss and catch Freddie’s gaze. He watches Auston smirk into the kiss, as though he knows how fucking hot he is, how much he has Freddie wrapped around his finger and how easily he can play Freddie’s body to his own advantage.

It is almost instantly that he succumbs to his orgasm. He digs his heels into the mattress below him and thrusts up sharply, shocked to feel Auston’s body freeze and tighten even more than it had been. Freddie feels Auston’s orgasm through the violent trembles his body has been wracked with and the way his eyes have rolled back into his head as his mouth opens and goes completely slack. It’s as though his orgasm has surprised even Auston and Freddie watches Mitch kiss him through it, mumbling words of encouragement and love to work him through it.

“Freddie,” Auston groans against the skin of Mitch’s cheek. “Come, please come…”

Those three words have their desired effect on Freddie and he lets himself go, feeling as though a volcano had begun to erupt deep in his body to his soul. He doesn’t lose consciousness this time, but he does feel as though he’s floating outside of his body. He vaguely feels the bed shift as Mitch moves Auston so that he’s laying beside Freddie, legs stretched out and, on his stomach, so that he’s curled up with his head on Freddie’s chest. A few minutes pass, at least Freddie thinks it’s only that short a time, until Mitch joins them back on the bed and takes care with gentle strokes cleaning first Freddie and then Auston. Freddie watches the sensations on Auston’s face as Mitch uses the hotel wash cloth between Auston’s legs to clean where he’s sure Freddie’s come and lube are slowly making its way out of Auston’s hole.

Mitch is careful to roll Auston over, who also has not passed out, but is very nearly there and clean his now limp cock and thighs of dried come and lube from when he’d fucked Mitch earlier. Mitch is back with three bottles of water and Freddie watches as Mitch drinks his whole bottle in one long pull before climbing in on Freddie’s free side. He props Freddie up to make him drink before doing the same with Auston until they’re all curled up under the blankets and tangled together.

Freddie has never, in his life, felt this well taken care of. He’s always the one that takes care of his lovers, he’s the one that is happy when these two men are happy and taken care of. It is very rare that he lowers his defenses enough to let someone take care of him. Freddie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, relishing in this moment and letting the love he knows these two men have for him wash over him.

“Thank you, Mouse.” He whispers against Mitch’s mouth before pressing their lips together in a tired but heated kiss. The kiss tapers off into a series of chaste kisses that are just both of them pressing their lips together lazily. He feels Mitch smile against his skin and knows that the younger man is blushing at the praise. “You are so fucking lovely.”

“Freddie,” Mitch whines shyly. “It’s all you. That mask,” his voice is a whisper.

“Love you Riko,” Auston mumbles into Freddie’s shoulder. He reaches his hand over to slap blindly at Mitch’s hip. “Love you, Mouse.” His snores are echoing in the room before either man can respond. Instead, both Freddie and Mitch start to giggle quietly.

“Such a lightweight,” Freddie teases as he kisses Mitch’s forehead affectionately. 

Mitch can’t help but snort a laugh. “Says the guy who came so hard he passed out from having a tongue in his ass.”

Freddie groans, he knows he’s not going to be living that down any time soon. As he looks down at the pride in Mitch’s face, the pure happiness in knowing it was him that had made Freddie come so hard he passed out, it doesn’t bother him at all. Instead he tilts Mitch’s chin so that he can press their mouths together in a gentle kiss.

“I love you so much, Mitch Marner. So. Much.”

As Mitch blushes, Freddie strokes his cheeks with gentle fingers.

“I love you, Frederik Andersen. So. Much.”

Finis


End file.
